Entre el Fuego y el Hierro
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Bilbo es salvado de ser vendido cómo esclavo, por Smuag, príncipe de los dragones, juntos, emprenden un viaje que los hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando nuestro querido Hobbit conozca al Thorin, rey bajo la Montaña?
1. Destino

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del Hobbit no me pertenecen, sino a su autor J.R.R. Tolkien. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Bilbo, Smaug, Thorin, entre otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene slash, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Bilbo es salvado de ser vendido cómo esclavo, por Smuag, príncipe de los dragones, juntos, emprenden un viaje que los hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando nuestro querido Hobbit conozca al Thorin, rey bajo la Montaña?

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Entre el Fuego y el Hierro**

**Capítulo 1.- Destino**

Los dragones, seres mágicos, cuyo poderío era temido por las otras razas; no confiaban en nadie, principalmente en los enanos, sus mayores enemigos; quizás porque ambas especies compartían amor por el oro y joyas preciosas, además de ser orgullosos, testarudos y avariciosos.

Tal era la enemistad entre dragones y enanos, que los Valan, temiendo se destruyeran a ellos y a toda la Tierra Media; ordenaron a los _Istari_, intervenir y poner fin a la disputa.

Ahora, enanos y dragones eran aliados.

— ¡Aburrido! —se quejó Smaug, príncipe heredero de su raza. La vida en palacio era demasiado monótona para alguien tan joven e inquieto como lo era él. Quizás, necesitaba iniciar un viaje; la idea de ir a fastidiar a Thorin era atractiva, pero desde que el enano se volvió rey Bajo la Montaña, había dejado de ser divertido.

Tal vez era mejor ir al Bosque Negro; Smaug hizo una mueca, descartando inmediatamente la idea; los elfos eran aún más aburridos que Thorin (sin mencionar, estirados).

Estiró sus alas; había decidido dejarse llevar por el viento, después de todo, él nunca lo decepcionaba.

Su cuerpo de dragón era grande, no tanto como Ancalagon, su abuelo que al volar, era capaz de ocultar la luz del sol tras de sí.

Los dragones, así como los cambiantes de piel, tenían la particularidad de tomar una apariencia _humana_, aunque los primeros, conservaban algunos rasgos que delataba su verdadera naturaleza: escamas alrededor de sus rostros, sus cuernos, los ojos e incluso, si deseaban, podían dejar sus alas y cola a la vista. Aquella capacidad, les permitía relacionarse con otras razas, pero no ser confundidos con hombres.

Smaug aterrizó en las cercanías de _Edoras, _la capital de Rohan, uno de los reinos del hombre. Se dedicó a vagar entre las calles, ignorando las miradas que la gente le daba; no era común que un dragón pisara un reino humano. Llegó hasta el concurrido mercado; había joyas preciosas de exquisitos diseños (seguramente de fabricación enana), y finas telas, pero nada lograba llamar la atención del príncipe heredero. Smaug estaba por darse por vencido, pero el bisbiseo de una subasta a lo lejos, captó su interés.

El dragón hizo una mueca al notar de qué se trataba la puja: venta de esclavos. Los humanos eran la única raza (además de los orcos y trasgos), viles criaturas que traficaban con la vida de los suyos, ¡y ellos consideraban que los dragones eran los monstruos! Vaya ironía.

No tenía intención de ver algo tan desagradable. De pronto, sus ambarinos ojos, se toparon una extraña criatura. Era pequeña, incluso más que un enano, pero desprovisto de vello facial; sus cabellos eran rizados, del color de la paja, esmeraldas por ojos, más preciosas que cualquiera que Smaug hubiese visto jamás; su olor, ¡oh, ese delicioso aroma!, era algo que nunca había percibido e hizo crecer en el príncipe dragón, algo que creía extinto: el deseo de poseer, la avaricia de tener aquel tesoro.

Desplegó sus alas (aun conservando su forma humanoide), levantó el vuelo para estar lo más cercano que pudiera a tan deliciosa criatura. ¡Oh! Era mucho mejor de cerca, esos ojos verdes que le observaban con pánico, esa piel, que se apreciaba suave y que no se reprimió en tocar.

— ¡No se toca la mercancía! —gritó el esclavista, jalando a Smaug. Grave error; pues fue lanzado lejos, gracias a la fuerte cola del dragón.

—Mío —rugió Smaug y, para probarlo, dejó que su aliento de fuego derritiera las cadenas de los prisioneros, que escaparon al verse libres. El dragón tomó a su pequeño trofeo y se alejó volando, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Smaug considerara que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de aquella horrible ciudad; aterrizó con delicadeza, no quería que su preciada carga sufriera daño alguno.

El pequeño estaba asustado, temblaba ligeramente, Smaug lo sabía, aun así, se dedicó a examinarlo de cerca; sus tobillos y muñecas tenían laceraciones de las cadenas, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, sus grandes pies peludos, parecían estar heridos también. Smaug gruñó ante esto, ocasionando que la criatura se encogiera de miedo.

—No temas, no te haré daño —aseguró Smaug, sorprendiéndose del tono dulce que acababa de emplear —. ¿Qué eres, pequeña criatura? Eres muy bajo para ser un humano y muy lampiño para ser un enano.

— ¡Hobbit! Soy, un Hobbit.

—Hobbit… —Smaug saboreó cada silaba, como si se tratara de un manjar —. Dime pequeño Hobbit, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Bi... Bilbo Baggins —la voz de su precioso Hobbit, era tan exquisita, que Smaug no pudo evitar ronronear, sintiendo una extraordinaria paz con la presencia del pequeño ser.

—Yo soy Smaug.

_Continuará…_

Corto, lo sé, pero este capítulo es más bien una introducción, de aquí en adelante, serán más largos.

****

**Nota de la autora:  
>Dedico este fic a mi beta, Lily, que sin ella, no habría mejorado tanto.<strong>

**Nota de la Beta:  
>*Muere de amor* Jeje, sólo di un pequeño empujoncito ;) el mérito es más que tuyo por aprender.<strong>


	2. Apariencias que engañan

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del Hobbit no me pertenecen, sino a su autor J.R.R. Tolkien. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Bilbo, Smaug, Thorin, entre otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene slash, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Bilbo es salvado de ser vendido como esclavo por Smaug, Príncipe de los Dragones; juntos, emprenden un viaje que los hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos. Pero, ¿qué sucederá cuándo nuestro querido Hobbit conozca a Thorin, Rey Bajo la Montaña?

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Entre el fuego y el hierro**

**Capítulo 2.- Apariencias que engañan**

Bilbo Baggins, un simple hobbit de la Comarca; decidió salir un día de su confortable agujero para dirigirse a Bree, donde se encontraría con Gandalf, el Gris; pero en el camino, fue capturado por bandidos y llevado a Rohan para ser vendido en el mercado de esclavos, donde posteriormente fue rescatado por el príncipe dragón.

Smaug gruñó; tuvo el impulso de regresar y matar a todos los humanos, incluso buscar al mago idiota y hacer que se comiera su estúpida barba. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Gandalf, estaría buscando a Bilbo hasta por debajo de las piedras. El dragón parpadeó, confundido. ¿Desde cuándo a Smaug el dorado le importa lo que sucediera con otro ser que no fuese él mismo?

— ¿Señor? —la voz de Bilbo vibró en los oídos del dragón, haciendo que el fuego, que era su corazón, ardiera con más intensidad; era un efecto parecido al que el oro le producía, pero mucho más fuerte.

Y Smaug recordó las palabras de su madre, la reina: los dragones somos diferentes a los enanos, humanos, elfos o cualquier otra criatura de la Tierra Media, pero al mismo tiempo, eran muy similares a ellos. Nuestra raza puede cambiar sus enormes cuerpos para parecerse a los humanos, vivimos tanto o más que los elfos y sólo encontramos a nuestra pareja correcta una vez, como los enanos.

¿Habría encontrado a su compañero? Sinceramente lo dudaba; primero porque los dragones no se interesaban en otras razas, segundo porque no malgastaban tiempo buscando a su _pareja_, les bastaba con encontrar a alguien para aparearse y luego, se olvidaban del asunto, sólo las hembras mantenían un vínculo con sus crías luego de que estas salieran del huevo.

— ¿Señor Smaug? —lo llamó Bilbo nuevamente. El cuerpo de Smaug vibró y un inconsciente ronroneo escapó del interior de su garganta. — ¿Le sucede algo?

—Lo he decidido —dijo el dragón —. Te acompañaré en tu aventura.

El rostro de Bilbo se ensombreció, la sola idea de vagar por toda la Tierra Media, le aterraba.

—Yo sólo quiero regresar a mi casa.

Una pequeña cantidad de humo salió de las fosas nasales de Smaug al bufar, cosa, que por supuesto asustó al pobre hobbit.

— ¡Aburrido! —se quejó el dragón y movió su cola de un lado a otro; pero se contuvo de decir algo más, pues se dio cuenta del miedo que parecía producirle a Bilbo, y eso no le agradó, él no deseaba que el hobbit le temiera. —Está bien, te ayudaré a regresar a tu casa —dijo, finalmente, haciendo un mohín, que, ciertamente descolocó al hobbit.

Bilbo había leído infinidad de historias sobre lo feroces y crueles que eran los dragones. Creados por Morgoth, los _Urulóki_ o dragones, representaron un gran peligro en la primera edad.

—Las cosas no son como siglos atrás —dijo Smaug, ofendido. No necesitaba que Bilbo convirtiera sus pensamientos en palabras, para conocerlos. —Es cierto que Morgoth creo a _Glairung, _padre de los dragones, para comandar sus ejércitos e infundir miedo a sus enemigos, sin embargo, fue _Yavanna_, quien creo a _Aithusa _la blanca, madre de los dragones. Estamos en paz con las otras razas, incluso somos aliados de los enanos. Hasta te salve a ti y todos esos esclavos, ¿no?

Bilbo bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por pensar mal de su salvador, ¿pero cómo culparle? Toda la _Gente Grande_ con la que tuvo contacto desde que salió de la Comarca, lo habían tratado terrible, aprendió de la peor manera a no confiar en ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, pero Smaug, no le prestó atención; se había subido a un árbol y ahora le daba la espalda. La cola del dragón se movía de un lado a otro con cierta violencia. Bilbo no pudo evitar comparar aquello con un gato enojado; sonrió, eso era, ¿tierno? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; un hobbit respetable no tenía esa clase de pensamientos.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir Baggins, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia —. ¡Disculpa! ¿De acuerdo? No debí pensar mal, después de todo, me salvaste de un destino incierto.

Smaug exhaló una pequeña nube de humo, ignorando al hobbit. Bilbo frunció el ceño, ¿en serio ese sujeto era un despiadado dragón?

— ¿Dejarás que te acompañe? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Baggins; ahora Smaug lo miraba fijamente, esperando su respuesta, era como un cachorro rogando por ser adoptado.

—Sí, por favor —el dragón sonrió y en ese momento, Bilbo supo que deseaba pasar todo su tiempo con Smaug.

…

Eredor, el reino de Thorin Escudo de Roble, rey Bajo la Montaña, se preparaba para recibir a los monarcas enanos y a Caillech, soberana de los dragones. Todos ellos se reunían una vez, cada cinco años, para reafirmar sus lazos.

Thorin disfrutaba de la presencia de la reina dragón; si no fuese por ella, su reino hubiese caído a manos del Balrog, Enaquil; cuando Caillech se enteró del ataque a la Montaña Solitaria, fue la primera, junto con Smaug, en hacerle frente a la amenaza.

—Thorin, la reina Caillech y su escolta han llegado —le informó Dis, su hermana.

— ¿Viene esa lagartija con ella? —preguntó Escudo de Roble con molestia aunque no engañó a la enana. Dis sabía lo mucho que Thorin y Smaug se apreciaban, habían crecido juntos y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera aceptarlo (par de orgullosos), se querían.

—No lo sé, pero es probable —Dis se encogió de hombros —. Smaug no perdería la oportunidad de molestarte.

Thorin ocultó su sonrisa; ya quería ver a esa lagartija sobredesarrollada y restregarle en la cara que seguía siendo un príncipe, mientras él gobernaba toda una montaña.

…

Smaug estornudó, ocasionando que un árbol se quemara a causa de su aliento de fuego y asustara a Bilbo en el proceso.

— ¿Te… te vas a resfriar?

—Los dragones no nos enfermamos —se quejó Smaug.

—Entonces, alguien está hablando de ti —el dragón levantó una ceja y luego bufó; seguramente era el idiota amargado de Thorin.

Bilbo y Smaug habían dejado Rohan y ahora se encontraban en Lorien, pues el dragón le había hablado, a su pequeño compañero, sobre los elfos; al hobbit se le iluminaron los ojos con la sola mención de los _orejas puntiagudas,_ por ello, el príncipe había decidido llevar a Baggins a Rivendell (prefería mil veces que conociera a Elrond, que al rey lunático de Thranduil).

Volar, era la mejor forma de recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo, pero aun así, Smaug hacía poco uso de sus alas, pues quería alargar el viaje lo más que pudiera, para disfrutar de la cercanía del hobbit. Debían cruzar Paso Alto y las Montañas Nubladas para llegar a Rivendell.

Bilbo presentía que algo inesperado podía ocurrir —aunque confiaba que Smaug era lo suficientemente capaz de pelear con lo que fuera—, se atrevía a desear que no tuvieran alguna aventura horrible en aquellas grandes y altas montañas de picos y valles solitarios, donde no gobernaba ningún rey. Nada ocurrió. Todo marchó bien, hasta que un día se encontraron con una tormenta; más que una tormenta era una batalla de truenos. Bilbo nunca había visto o imaginado nada semejante. Estaban muy arriba en un lugar estrecho, y a un lado un precipicio espantoso caía sobre un valle sombrío. Allí pasaron la noche, al abrigo de una roca; el hobbit tendido bajo una manta y temblando de pies a cabeza. Cuando miró fuera, vio a la luz de los relámpagos los gigantes de piedra abajo en el valle; habían salido y ahora jugaban tirándose piedras unos a otros; las recogían y las arrojaban en la oscuridad, y allá abajo se rompían o desmenuzaban entre los árboles.

—Son gigantes de roca —dijo Smaug —, tan grandes como un dragón, pero sin nada de inteligencia. No te preocupes, yo puedo contra ellos, nada te va a pasar.

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza, relajándose un poco. Confiando plenamente en las palabras del dragón.

Luego llegaron el viento y la lluvia, y el viento azotaba la lluvia y el granizo en todas direcciones, por lo que el refugio de la roca no los protegía mucho. Ahora empapados hasta los huesos (algo que no le hizo gracia a Smaug). Las risotadas y los gritos de los gigantes podían oírse por encima de todas las laderas.

— ¡Los mataré! —dijo el dragón. Sabía que, de no hacer algo, Bilbo podría salir seriamente lastimado, o peor aún, muerto.

—Smaug —murmuró Bilbo que se encontraba al resguardo de las alas del dragón.

Pelearse con esos gigantes no era la mejor opción —no sí quería sacar a Bilbo de ahí en una sola pieza—, así que, tragándose su orgullo, salió de ahí con el hobbit, para buscar algún lugar lejano a la pelea.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una gran roca que sobresalía en la senda. Detrás, en la ladera de la montaña, se abría un arco bajo.

Debajo del arco era agradable oír el viento y la lluvia fuera y no cayendo sobre ellos, y sentirse a salvo de los gigantes y sus rocas. Pero el dragón no quería correr riesgos. Olfateó el lugar y exploró la oscura caverna; sus ojos eran capaces de ver en la oscuridad, por lo que no necesitaba de ninguna antorcha. Parecía de buen tamaño, pero no era demasiado grande ni misteriosa. Tenía el suelo seco y algunos rincones cómodos. Bilbo quería encender una hoguera en la entrada para secarse la ropa, pero no había ramas o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese servirle a su propósito, así que terminó pegado al dragón para no sentir frio durante la noche y que la ropa se le secara.

A pesar de lo confortable que era dormir con un dragón a tu lado, por alguna razón, Bilbo no pudo dormirse hasta muy tarde; y luego tuvo unos sueños horribles. Soñó que una grieta en la pared del fondo de la cueva se agrandaba y se agrandaba, abriéndose más y más; y él estaba muy asustado pero no podía gritar, ni hacer otra cosa que seguir acostado, mirando. Después soñó que el suelo de la cueva cedía, y que se deslizaba, y que él empezaba a caer, a caer, quién sabe a dónde. En ese momento despertó con un horrible sobresalto y se encontró con que parte del sueño era verdad. Una grieta se había abierto al fondo de la cueva y era ya un pasadizo ancho. Por supuesto, lanzó un chillido estridente. Afuera saltaron los trasgos, trasgos grandes, trasgos enormes de cara fea, montones de trasgos, había por lo menos veinte para Smaug, y dos más para Bilbo; el dragón lanzó aliento infernal, quemando a todas las pestilentes criaturas que trataban de acercarse a ellos. De repente, un estruendo. Una nueva grieta se abrió golpe ¡y Bilbo y el dragón fueron tragados por ella!

….

Cuando Bilbo abrió los ojos, se preguntó si en verdad los habría abierto; pues todo estaba tan oscuro como si los tuviese cerrados. No había nadie cerca de él. Eso lo aterró. No podía ver nada, ni oír nada, ni sentir nada, excepto la piedra del suelo. Se incorporó muy lentamente y anduvo a tientas hasta tropezar con la pared del túnel; pero ni arriba ni abajo pudo encontrar nada, nada en absoluto, ni rastro de Smaug. La cabeza le daba vueltas y ni siquiera podía decir en qué dirección había ido el dragón cuando cayó de bruces. Trató de orientarse de algún modo, y se arrastró largo trecho hasta que de pronto tocó con la mano algo que parecía un anillo pequeño, frío y metálico, en el suelo del túnel. Casi sin darse cuenta se metió la sortija en el bolsillo. No avanzó mucho más; se sentó en el suelo helado, abandonándose a un completo abatimiento. Se imaginaba friendo huevos en la cocina de su propia casa —pues alcanzaba a sentir, dentro de él, que era la hora de alguna comida—, pero esto solo lo hacía más miserable. No sabía a dónde ir, ni qué había ocurrido, ni por qué Smaug lo había dejado atrás, ¿es que ya se había cansado de él? El dolor que en ese momento sentía en la cabeza, fue nada, comparado al de su corazón; había comenzado a encariñase con el dragón y no quería perderle.

La verdad es que había estado mucho tiempo tendido y quieto, invisible y olvidado en un rincón muy oscuro. Al cabo de un rato se levantó. No, Smaug jamás lo abandonaría, seguramente se encontraba herido, debía ir a buscarlo. Se incorporó con el corazón palpitando, comenzó a andar. La galería parecía no tener fin. Todo lo que él sabía era que seguía bajando, siempre en la misma dirección, a pesar de un recodo y una o dos vueltas. Había pasadizos que partían de los lados aquí y allá, como podía saber por el brillo de la espada, o podía sentir con la mano en la pared.

\De pronto, sin ningún aviso, se encontró trotando en un agua fría como hielo. Esto lo reanimó, rápida y bruscamente. No sabía si el agua era sólo un estanque en medio del camino, la orilla de un arroyo que cruzaba el túnel bajo tierra, o el borde del lago subterráneo, oscuro y profundo.

Aquí abajo junto al agua lóbrega vivía el viejo Gollum, una pequeña y viscosa criatura. De piel grisácea, con dos grandes ojos redondos y pálidos en la cara flaca. Tenía un pequeño bote y remaba muy en silencio por el lago, ancho, profundo y mortalmente frío.

Los ojos pálidos e inexpresivos buscaban peces ciegos alrededor, y los atrapaba con los dedos largos, rápidos como el pensamiento. Le gustaba también la carne. Los trasgos le parecían buenos, cuando podía echarles mano; pero trataba de que nunca lo encontraran desprevenido.

Bilbo, sentado a orillas del agua, se sentía desconcertado, como si hubiese perdido el camino y el juicio.

— ¡Bendícenos y salpícanos, preciosso! Me huelo un banquete selecto; por lo menos nos daría para un sabroso bocado ¡Gollum! —Y cuando dijo Gollum hizo con la garganta un ruido horrible como si engullera. El hobbit dio un brinco cuando oyó el siseó, y de repente vio los ojos pálidos clavados en él.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, Bilbo.

— ¿Qué ess él, preciosso? —susurró Gollum.

—Bilbo Baggins. He perdido a mi compañero, es un dragón —agregó, con la esperanza que el origen de Smaug le causara miedo a aquella criatura —, y no sé dónde estoy, y tampoco quiero saberlo, sólo quiero salir.

—Quizá se siente aquí y charle conmigo un rato, preciosso. ¿Le gustan los acertijos? Quizá sí, ¿no? —Estaba ansioso por parecer amable, al menos por un rato, estaba un poco aburrido, además, quería saber si el hobbit realmente estaba solo, si era bueno para comer, podría disfrutar de su carne luego. Acertijos era todo en lo que podía pensar. Proponerlos y alguna vez encontrar la solución había sido el único entretenimiento que había compartido con otras alegres criaturas, sentadas en sus agujeros, hacía muchos, muchos años, antes de quedarse sin amigos y de que lo echasen, solo, y se arrastrara descendiendo y descendiendo, a la oscuridad bajo las montañas.

—Muy bien. Si gano, me mostrarás la salida —dijo Bilbo, muy dispuesto a mostrarse de acuerdo hasta descubrir algo más acerca de la criatura: si había venido sola, si estaba furiosa o hambrienta, y si era amiga de los trasgos.

— ¿Y si pierde, preciosso? —se preguntó Gollum —. ¡Nos lo comemos! —se respondió a sí mismo.

—Tú preguntas primero —respondió Bilbo, con cierto temor.

_Continuará…_


	3. Comenzando a descubrir

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del Hobbit no me pertenecen, sino a su autor J.R.R. Tolkien. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Bilbo, Smaug, Thorin, entre otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene slash, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Bilbo es salvado de ser vendido como esclavo por Smaug, príncipe de los dragones. Juntos, emprenden un viaje que los hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando nuestro querido Hobbit conozca al Thorin, rey bajo la Montaña?

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Entre el fuego y el hierro**

**Capítulo 3.- Comenzando a descubrir**

Smaug se dejó guiar por los trasgos; podría simplemente incinerarlos a todos, pero, si lo hacía, podría lastimar a Bilbo. ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño Hobbit? Sus ojos de dragón exploraron las tinieblas, pero sólo podía ver trasgos y más trasgos, su olfato tampoco le era de ayuda; ¿y si él había logrado escapar y ahora se encontraba lejos? Por primera vez sintió miedo; sabía que Bilbo desconfiaba de él, pero, en las semanas que llevaban viajando, el príncipe dragón creía que ya, eso había quedado atrás y que la pequeña criatura lo quería o al menos lo apreciaba, pensar lo contrario lo aterrorizaba…

Los trasgos lo llevaron entre empujones y burlas; por caminos precariamente iluminados por antorchas y puentes de madera que parecía que se iban a romper en cualquier momento. Finalmente, llegaron hasta una gran bóveda iluminada por fuego que reconfortó a Smaug.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Smaug estaba cubierto con una larga gabardina y una capucha, por lo que su naturaleza (aún con los cuernos sobresaliendo de la tela), no podía saberse a simple vista. —Un humano.

Smaug frunció el ceño. Resopló molesto, una pequeña columna de humo y fuego salió de su boca y el trasgo rió.

—Un dragón. ¡He capturado un dragón! —el aludido rodó los ojos. Se quitó la capucha, mostrando una mueca de aburrimiento. —Smaug el dorado, hijo de Caillech, príncipe de los dragones. Señor de las Tierras del Sol*.

—Deja de aburrirme —se quejó el dragón —. Tus inútiles interrumpieron mi descanso y el de mi compañero. Demando saber dónde lo han llevado.

—Tú no estás en posición… —el rugido de Smaug lo interrumpió. Una gran columna de fuego salió de la boca del dragón, quemando a todos los trasgos que se encontraban a su derecha y luego, incineró a los de su izquierda.

El rey trasgo se estremeció, la mirada felina del dragón estaba fija en él; su boca, semi abierta, resplandeciendo con el fuego que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento para reducirlo a cenizas. Más rasgos dracónicos podían apreciarse y el gran trasgo estaba seguro que Smaug había crecido considerablemente.

—Ahora, bola de grasa —los trasgos se estremecieron. La voz de Smaug, ahora más profunda y grave, llenaba hasta el más pequeño rincón de ese agujero maloliente —. Tienes cinco segundos para traer al hobbit que estaba conmigo, o de lo contrario, te abriré el estómago como el cerdo que eres y luego te quemaré de forma tal que tu agonía dure horas o hasta días, según me plazca.

El gran trasgo se estremeció; sabía de las capacidades de Smaug. No había nadie en la Tierra Media que no hubiese escuchado de la batalla contra Enaquil, el balrog, para recuperar Eredor; la crueldad de la reina Caillench fue bien conocida, pero no era nada en comparación al sanguinario príncipe, quien, no conforme con la victoria sobre su enemigo, lo torturó por semanas, enviando así, su mensaje:  
>Toca a mis amigos o a mi gente, y sufrirás el mismo destino.<p>

— ¿Co… cómo es su compañero? —preguntó asustado.

—Más pequeño que un enano, sin barba, rizados cabellos, dorados como rayos de sol —el gran trasgo miró a sus súbditos, quienes, inmediatamente comenzaron la búsqueda, temerosos de obtener un destino peor que el de sus compañeros. —Si un solo cabello está fuera de su lugar… desearán no haber nacido.

Los trasgos asintieron frenéticamente y cada uno tomó un camino diferente, desesperados por encontrar al compañero del dragón, que era más pequeño que un enano, pero más valioso que el oro para el príncipe Smaug.

A solas; el gran trasgo se dedicó a observar al dragón con detenimiento. Smaug tenía a la vista sus alas y cola, que movía con violencia. ¿Qué clase de poder podría tener aquella criatura sobre el poderoso Smaug el Terrible? Uno muy intenso, al parecer, ¿Qué pasaría, si alguien, usara a ese… hobbit, para controlar al príncipe?

Controlar a un dragón, era algo que sólo Morgoth había logrado hacer, bueno, así era hasta que Yavanna, fastidio todo, creándola a ella, Aithusa. Si el rey trasgo atrapaba a ese hobbit, tendría a Smaug bajo su dominio y ni el mismo Azog el profanador, podría comparársele.

….

Bilbo y Gollum habían iniciado su concurso de acertijos, cada uno, demostrando su habilidad. Fue así, que a Baggins se le ocurrió una idea al sentir el anillo, oculto entre sus ropas.

— ¿Qué tengo en el bolsillo? —dijo, en voz alta. Hablaba consigo mismo, pero Gollum creyó que era un acertijo y se sintió terriblemente desconcertado.

— ¡No vale! ¡No vale! —siseó—. ¿No es cierto que no valga, preciosso, preguntarnos qué tiene en los asquerosos bolsillitos?

—Por supuesto que vale, ahora responde, por favor: ¿Qué tengo en el bolsillo?

—Sss —siseó Gollum— Tiene que darnos tres Oportunidades, preciosso, tress oportunidadess.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Adivina! —dijo Bilbo.

— ¡Las manoss! —dijo Gollum.

—Falso —dijo Bilbo, quien por fortuna había retirado la mano otra vez—. ¡Prueba de nuevo!

Gollum más desconcertado que nunca. Pensó en todas las cosas que él llevaba en los bolsillos; espinas de pescado, dientes de trasgos, conchas mojadas, un trozo de ala de murciélago, una piedra aguzada para afilarse los colmillos, y otras cosas repugnantes, Intentó pensar en lo que otra gente podía llevar en los bolsillos.

— ¡Un cuchillo! —dijo al fin.

— ¡Falso! —dijo Bilbo, pues él no llevaba una cosa tan peligrosa, no es que la necesitara, teniendo un dragón como compañero de viaje. Pensó en Smaug y en lo preocupado que estaba por él, ¿y si estaba herido y por eso no lo había encontrado aún? Debía darse prisa y encontrar a su amigo—. ¡Última oportunidad!

Ahora Gollum se sentía mucho peor que cuando Bilbo le había planteado el acertijo del huevo. Siseó, farfulló y se balanceó adelante y atrás, golpeteando el suelo con los pies; sin embargo no se decidía, no quería echar a perder esa última oportunidad.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo Bilbo—. Estoy esperando —Trató de parecer valiente y jovial, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo terminaría el juego, cuando aquella criatura acertase o no. — ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

— ¡Una cuerda o nada! —chilló Gollum, quien no respetaba del todo las reglas, respondiendo dos cosas a la vez

— ¡Las dos mal! —gritó Bilbo, mucho más aliviado; e incorporándose de un salto, se apoyó de espaldas en la pared más próxima. Esperando, que la criatura tuviese alguna reacción; no estaba seguro que mantendría su promesa y le mostraría el camino para salir de ese horrible lugar.

Sin embargo, Gollum no lo atacó en seguida. Miraba la espada que Bilbo tenía en la mano. Se quedó sentado, susurrando y estremeciéndose. Al fin, Bilbo no pudo esperar más.

—Y bien —habló el hobbit, tratando de guardar la calma y rogando a todos los Valar, que Smaug lo encontrara pronto —, ¿qué hay de tu promesa? Me quiero ir; tienes que enseñarme el camino.

— ¿Dijimos eso, preciosso? Mostrarle la salida al pequeño y asqueroso Baggins, sí, sí. Pero, ¿qué tiene él en los bolsilloss? ¡Ni cuerda, preciosso, ni nada!

—No te importa —dijo Bilbo—, una promesa es una promesa.

—Vaya, ¡qué prisa! ¡Impaciente, preciosso! —siseó Gollum. Ahora estaba enfadado y hambriento. Y era una miserable y malvada criatura que ya tenía un plan. Poseía un anillo, un anillo de oro, un anillo mágico que lo volvía invisible. Buscó entre los harapos que cubrían su intimidad, pero al no encontrarlo, se preocupó. — ¡Mi precioso! —Murmuraba, como había hecho a menudo en los oscuros días interminables—. Eso es lo que ahora queremoss, sí, ¡lo queremoss! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —sollozaba escarbando la tierra a su alrededor—. Sse ha perdido, precioso mío, ¡perdido, perdido! ¡Maldíganos y aplástenos, mi precioso, se ha perdido!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bilbo. Trató de aparentar indiferencia, pero le resultaba complicado a medida que el tiempo seguía avanzando—. ¿Qué has perdido?

—No tiene que preguntarnos, no es asunto ssuyo, ¡no! —Chilló Gollum—, perdido, perdido, mi preciosso, mi preciosso.

—Bueno, yo también me he perdido y quiero saber dónde estoy. Gané la pugna y tú hiciste una promesa. Así que ¡adelante! ¡Ven y condúceme fuera, y luego, sigue buscando! —Aunque Gollum parecía inconsolable, Bilbo no lo compadecía demasiado, tenía la impresión de que una cosa que Gollum quería tanto no podía ser nada bueno.  
>— ¡Vamos! —gritó.<p>

— ¡No, aún no, precioso! —Respondió Gollum—. Tenemos que buscarlo pues se ha perdido, ¡Gollum!

—Pero no acertaste mi última pregunta e hiciste una promesa, —dijo Bilbo. De repente un agudo siseo brotó de la oscuridad. Gollum miró al hobbit, como una bestia a punto de asesinar a una pobre víctima.

— ¿Qué tiene en los bolsilloss? Que nos lo diga. Primero tiene que decirlo.

Hasta donde Bilbo sabía, no había ninguna razón particular para no decírselo. Más rápida que la suya, la mente de Gollum había cazado en el aire un presentimiento; pues durante siglos había estado preocupada por esa sola cosa, temiendo siempre que se la quitaran. Pero la demora impacientaba a Bilbo. Al fin y al cabo, había ganado el juego, con bastante limpieza, y corriendo un riesgo terrible.

— ¿Qué tiene en los bolsilloss? —El sonido llegó siseando más agudo y fuerte, y como Gollum estaba mirándolo, Bilbo vio alarmado dos pequeños puntos de luz que lo observaban. A medida que la sospecha crecía en la mente de Gollum, la luz le ardía en los ojos con una llama descolorida.

— ¿Qué has perdido? —insistió Bilbo.

Bilbo no podía adivinar qué había maquinado la malvada criatura, pero vio que todo estaba descubierto, y que Gollum pretendía terminar con él, sea como fuere. Justo a tiempo se volvió y corrió a ciegas, subiendo el pasadizo que había bajado antes, manteniéndose pegado a la pared, tanto como pudiese.

— ¿Qué tiene en los bolsilloss? —Bilbo oyó el fuerte siseo detrás de él. Se metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo. El anillo estaba muy frío cuando lo deslizó de pronto en el dedo índice, con el que tanteaba buscando. El siseo estaba detrás, muy cerca. Bilbo se volvió y vio los ojos de Gollum como pequeñas lámparas verdes que subían la pendiente. Aterrorizado, intentó correr más rápido y cayó cuan largo era. En un momento Gollum estuvo sobre él. Pero antes que Bilbo pudiese hacer algo, recuperar el aliento, levantarse o seguir corriendo, Gollum fue lanzado lejos. Algo cálido le rodeaba, luego un tirón y el viento que soplaba.

Lo siguiente que Bilbo supo es que estaba a varios metros, en los brazos de Smaug, y muy lejos de aquella horrible criatura, llamada Gollum.

—Disculpa, por mi culpa, tuviste que soportar a esa horrible criatura —el dragón abrazó a Bilbo contra su pecho con desesperación, como si ese simple acto fuese suficiente para hacerlo olvidar, cualquier mal recuerdo que aquella experiencia pudiese haberle dejado.

Las palabras de Smaug sorprendieron a Bilbo; jamás se imaginó que un ser tan poderoso como lo era el dragón, pudiese preocuparse por alguien como él, un simple hobbit de la Comarca.

El dragón no aterrizó; alargar el viaje le complacía, pues, de esa forma tendría a Bilbo solo para él por más tiempo, había sido precisamente eso lo que puso en peligro a su pequeño hobbit —que ahora dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos—, pero ya no más. Lo llevaría con Lord Elrond, sólo por cumplir su promesa de enseñarle elfos, pero luego, lo regresaría a su hogar en la Comarca y después, haría que un grupo de sus mejores dragones espías le mantuvieran una estricta vigilancia para que nadie le hiciera daño nunca más.

_Continuará…_

….

**Notas de la Autora:  
><strong>

**Las Tierras del Sol:** (Lands of the Sun en inglés) son un continente que se extendía al extremo este de Arda durante la Primera y la Segunda Edad. Por su situación y extensión, era la contraparte de Aman, y además, estaba totalmente despoblado. Se trata de una de las regiones más desconocidas de Arda, pues Tolkien apenas dio información sobre ella en sus obras, pero se conoce de su existencia debido a que aparecía en el mapa de Arda del Ambarkanta. Junto con las Tierras Oscuras, las Tierras del Sol son llamadas las Tierras Vacías, pues ninguna raza libre habitaba en ellas.

_**Puesto que la información que Tolkien dio de éstas en muy poca, decidí que tanto las Tierras del Sol, como, posiblemente también las Oscuras, serán hogar de dragones y de otras criaturas, que si bien, no creo abordar demasiado, sí mencionaré.**_


	4. Dragón y Hobbit

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del Hobbit no me pertenecen, sino a su autor J.R.R. Tolkien. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Bilbo, Smaug, Thorin, entre otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__Bilbo es salvado de ser vendido cómo esclavo, por Smuag, príncipe de los dragones, juntos, emprenden un viaje que los hará descubrir nuevos sentimientos, pero, ¿qué sucede cuando nuestro querido Hobbit conozca al Thorin, rey bajo la Montaña?

**Beta:** Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Entre el fuego y el hierro**

**Capítulo 4.- Dragón y Hobbit**

Bilbo se despertó con pereza; desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, pero, el mullido colchón era demasiado tentador para abandonarle, ¿Quién podría culparlo? No había dormido en una cama decente desde que dejó la Comarca, aunque, descansaba bastante confortable junto a Smaug, entonces, lo recordó: su amigo dragón no estaba con él.

—¡Smaug! —Bilbo se levantó de golpe; estaba por salir a buscar a su amigo, pero se detuvo a milímetros de la puerta; pudo escuchar voces afuera, una de ellas era la del dragón. Guiado por su curiosidad, hizo lo que ningún hobbit respetable debe hacer: espiar. Abrió ligeramente la puerta; en efecto, Smaug se encontraba ahí, junto a un elfo de cabellera negra.

Smaug lucia relajado en presencia de aquel hombre, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo y se tuvieran total confianza.

—Han pasado cincuenta años desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo el elfo sonriendo —, si recuerdo bien, eso fue cuando saliste de Brezal seco.

—Me aburría —gobernar una pequeña colonia era por demás, monótono, no era tan interesante como Las Tierras del Sol, donde el verdadero reino de los dragones se encontraba.

Lord Elrond lo observó divertido. Smaug era un dragón de apenas ciento noventa y seis años, un niño en comparación a la larga vida de su especie y de los elfos. Aunque el hijo de Caillench era un magnifico líder, un excelente guerrero, estratega y un buen amigo.

—Me han informado sobre tu acompañante. Un mediano, ¿es cierto? —Smaug asintió con la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Bilbo Baggins y espero que no lo molesten —gruñó, causando una sonrisa en el elfo; ahora entendía la razón por la que el dragón hacia guardia tan celosamente en la entrada de su habitación; resguardaba _su tesoro_ de quien osara intentar arrebatárselo.

Lord Elrond extrajo una carta de entre sus ropas que entregó a Smaug.

—Lady Caillench la envió hace tres meses —Smaug bufó. Su madre siempre lograba adivinar donde se encontraba, incluso antes de que el llegara (especialmente cuando se escapaba), aunque, por el tiempo que tardó esa misiva en alcanzar su destino, estaba perdiendo habilidad. El príncipe de los dragones sonrió, pero su alegría duró poco, pues un servidor de Elrond acababa de hacer acto de presencia; traía un mensaje de la reina dragón.

Cuando Smaug leyó el contenido; sintió que el fuego en su interior se apagaba, como si hubiese sido obligado a beber un balde de agua, helada. Caillench; la reina dragón le ordenaba ir a Eredor en cuanto recibiera el mensaje; la ira de Iluvadar sería nada comparada con la de su madre, aun así, no quería dejar a Bilbo, no tan pronto.

—Enviaré un mensaje a mi madre —dijo Smaug. Él le había prometido a Bilbo acompañarlo hasta la Comarca —. Hice una promesa y por mi honor que la cumpliré.

Caellench iba a enfadarse mucho, Smaug lo sabía después de todo, su madre le había dado una orden directa, pero Bilbo era más importante, ¿Qué hacer? Bien podría llevarlo con él a Eredor; quizás le guste la Montaña Solitaria, pero al mismo tiempo; dudaba que su pequeño amigo hobbit quisiera estar lejos de su hogar por más tiempo del que ya había estado.

Bilbo cerró la puerta, despacio; con el sigilo que caracterizaba a los hobbit, regresó a la cama y se sentó. Había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Al parecer, la madre de Smaug lo estaba llamando, pero él, estaba atrapado a causa de una promesa hecha a un simple hobbit. Sintió angustia; apreciaba a Smaug y no quería dejarlo, sin embargo, él tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y sería egoísta detenerlo.

Quería llorar, pero logró contenerse. Era lo mejor, Smaug era fuerte, heroico y aventurero, muy diferente a él, un simple hobbit de la Comarca.

Los pensamientos de Bilbo se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de Smaug, quien había entrado a la habitación, cargando una charola con comida para el hobbit.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el dragón, preocupado. Le fue suficiente unos segundos para notar la tristeza del mediano.

—Yo… —Bilbo dudó en decir la verdad, no sabía si sería o no correcto admitir que había escuchado a hurtadilla, algo no muy respetable, cosa que un Baggins no haría, o mentir. —No es nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan confortable. Recordé mi hogar —Bueno, una verdad a medias no podía ser considerada una mentira, ¿verdad? Apreciaba mucho a Smaug y no quería causarle molestias.

Siendo Smaug tan observador como era, pudo fácilmente notar los pequeños detalles en el rostro de Bilbo; había preocupación, tristeza, la misma que se experimenta al estar perdiendo algo o alguien valioso, aquello que hace arder tú corazón; un familiar o tu otra mitad.

Smaug dejó la charola en el mueble más próximo; caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, acomodando a Bilbo en sus piernas. El pobre hobbit se sonrojó; aquella posición, era algo reservado solo para parejas o padres e hijos pequeños.

—Escuchaste mi conversación con Lord Elrond —el sonrojo de Bilbo se hizo más evidente. El dragón sonrió, divertido —. Mi madre es la reina; nuestra raza vive y prospera en las Tierras del Sol, pero durante la guerra contra los enanos, nos asentamos en Brezal Seco, pero luego de la alianza, se volvió una colonia. Yo nací ahí.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir a Eredor?

—Cuando la alianza se formó, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thor y yo, no rebasábamos los seis años, por eso, nuestros padres decidieron que nosotros seríamos los responsables de crear los nuevos lazos de amistad entre nuestra gente.

Eso era demasiada presión para dos pequeños que apenas aprendían a conocer el mundo.

—Desde entonces, Thorin y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero no fue todo; los reyes enanos y mi madre decidieron reunirse cada cinco años, para reafirmar los lazos, la reunión no es siempre en el mismo reino y esta vez tocó en la Montaña Solitaria —se encogió de hombros —. Como no tenía ganas de escuchar alardear a Thorin sobre que él es rey y yo aún príncipe —Smaug hizo una mueca que a Bilbo se le antojó infantil y tierna —, decidí dar un paseo por alguno de los reinos de los hombres. Además me aburría.

—Y ahora debes regresar —dijo Bilbo apesadumbrado.

—Lo haré, luego de llevarte a casa, aunque… —el dragón sonrío —el viaje es largo y me vendría bien un compañero.

Bilbo miró a Smaug y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Viajarían a Eredor juntos, pero decidieron ir antes a la Comarca para asegurarse que Bag End se encontrara en condiciones y que los detestables familiares de Bilbo no hubiesen hecho algo indebido con sus cosas.

_Continuara…_


End file.
